A manufacturing process may yield a variety of products. For example, a manufacturing process may produce electronic circuits, such as microprocessors. Electronic products, such as smartphones, may also be produced via manufacturing processes. Manufacturing processes may produce non-electronic items as well. For example, a manufacturing process may produce lumber.
Different products may involve different manufacturing processes. A food packing manufacturing process may use a conveyor system to transfer a product from station to station. While some stations may call for a user to perform a task along the manufacturing process, some stations may include equipment, such as a robotics station, to automate the performance of a task.
Various stations along a manufacturing process may have a stack light to monitor equipment. A robotics station, for example, may have a stack light to monitor the operation status of the robotics station.